


Tormenta

by moontakane



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, lowkey angst, referencias a otros personajes y ships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontakane/pseuds/moontakane
Summary: Shu solo quería terminar de coser en paz. Pero conociendo su vida, paz es lo último que podía esperar.





	

Quedarse en el salón del club de manualidades hasta tarde no era nada raro para Itsuki Shu. Cuando la inspiración para un nuevo traje llega es difícil detenerla. Esta vez, había visto un hermoso diseño en una revista de moda lolita, y enseguida su mente trabajo en adaptarlo en un traje que Kagehira pudiera usar en el escenario. Aunque eso requirió rediseñar gran parte del modelo, y es por eso que se encontraba cosiendo volados casi a la medianoche.

Se dio la suerte de que Mika habia hecho planes con su pareja esa tarde. Si no fuera asi, Shu no hubiera podido convencerlo de que vuelva y estaria o escuchandolo roncar o discutiendo con el para quedarse. Trabajaba mejor en la soledad y en silencio, muchas gracias.

La escuela vacía a la noche parecería terrorífica para cualquiera, pero Shu lo encontraba muy pacifico, que los pasillos que siempre estaban llenos de vida estuvieran silenciosos.  
Siguió su tarea, solo con el ruido de la lluvia y la maquina de coser. Se había largado una tormenta bastante fea, lo que lo hacía considerar no volver a casa. No necesitaba dormir igual.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo saltar tanto que casi arruina su proyecto. Y quien la abrió no era más que Kuro Kiryu, su amigo de la infancia.

"Kiryu." Lo saludo con desprecio. "¿Se puede saber que haces acá a estas horas de la noche?"

"Te pregunto lo mismo." Kiryu le contesto. Su expresión parecía irritada, pero Shu lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que en realidad estaba preocupado. Que molesto.

El pelirosa miro hacia el saco que estaba terminando, sabiendo que no hacia falta más explicación.

"Tu kouhai está vuelto loco de la preocupación." Kiryu le dijo, mirándolo fijamente. Esto si llamo la atención de Shu. "Me llamó hace una hora, llorando porque todavía no habías vuelto a casa y no le contestabas las llamadas."

Shu busco su celular por primera vez en la noche y, efectivamente, tenia casi cien llamadas perdidas de Kagehira, además de muchos más mensajes. Los teléfonos no eran su especialidad, pero después de varios incidentes sus padres insistieron en que tuviera uno por emergencias. Lamentablemente para Mika, siempre estaba en silencio, ya que el tono le daba dolor de cabeza y la vibración era molesta.

"Hmph, no debería haber hecho tanto escándalo. Yo no me preocupo cuando sale con Narukami y llega a las tres de la mañana." Mentira. "No me digas que saliste en semejante tormenta solo para ir a buscarme."

Por primera vez levanto la mirada de su trabajo para mirar al otro, y tuvo su respuesta. Kiryu estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, con el pelo revuelto de una forma que le recordaba a como lo usaba cuando estaban en segundo año. Y no hablar de su camisa, que le había pegado al cuerpo y transparentado ligeramente, resaltando sus músculos, particularmente su pecho… Shu se obligo a dejar de mirar, antes que el pelirrojo sé de cuenta de lo atractivo que piensa que es.

Kiryu solo se rió, lo que solo lo hizo más hermoso en los ojos de Shu. Maldito delincuente, como se atreve.

"Estaba tan desesperado que no solo me llamo a mí, también a Nito, heh." Kiryu dijo entretenido. "Decidimos que seria mejor que el se quede a intentar calmar al pibe mientras yo salia a buscarte."

Los ojos del pelirosa se abrieron como platos al escuchar que Nito estaba involucrado. "P-Pero esa muñeca defectuosa… Sabe que yo me quedo hasta tarde, no había razón para hacer esto!"

"Son las tres y media de la mañana, Icchan."

"Eh!?" Justo en el momento que Shu se paro para demandar una explicación, se escucho un fuerte trueno que retumbo por la escuela. Momentos después se cortó la luz, dejando todo en la oscuridad.

Todo paso tan rápido que no podría recordarlo más tarde. El pelirosa pego un grito, antes de tropezarse con retazos de tela y caer al piso. Escucho a Kuro maldecir y en segundos la luz proveniente de su celular lo estaba iluminando.

"El rayo le debe haber dado a algún cable…" Kiryu se le acerco, intentando tener cuidado para no asustarlo aún más. "Estás bien, Itsuki?"

Intentar pelear contra un ataque de pánico causado por tantos estímulos a la vez no era fácil. "S-Si! No te acerques tanto, vas a mojar todo!"

Entendiendo que su amigo necesitaba espacio, Kuro se dirigió a buscar algo que ponerse. Guiándose con la luz del teléfono, encontró una camisa escolar en uno de los estantes del club. Juzgando por los agujeros, estaría esperando ser reparada. No tenia idea a quien le pertenecía, pero le entraba, al menos sin abrochar. Agradeciendo que Shu no podía verlo para quejarse, se quito la camisa empapada y se puso la nueva.

Mientras tanto, Shu recién estaba empezando a calmar su respiración. Nunca le habían gustado las tormentas, y sin el ruido reconfortante de la maquina de coser, no tenia forma de escapar.

"R-Ryuu-kun?" Lo llamo por su viejo apodo, demasiado asustado para importarle.

Kiryu levanto la vista de la pantalla de su celular, en el que estaba mandando un mensaje a Nito para avisarle que había encontrado a Shu. "Icchan?" Le contesto, con cuidado.

"D-Decí algo." Dijo antes de morderse el labio. "Ya sabes que no aguanto este ruido. Donde esta Mademoiselle?!"

"Esta donde la dejaste, arriba de la mesa." La muñeca se veía demasiado tranquila, como siempre. "Te la llevo?"

"NON!" Shu dijo, intentando respirar profundo. "Si se te cae en la oscuridad se va a romper!"

Suspirando frustrado, Kiryu se volvió a acercar, sentándose al lado de su amigo. "Ya me cambie, no te preocupes."

Sentir el calor de Kuro cerca de él lo calmo inmensamente, aunque no quiera admitirlo. Tenia el mismo efecto que cuando eran niños y Ryuu-kun lo protegía de los que lo molestaban. Justamente por eso, no pudo evitar tirarse contra su pecho y apoyarse ahí. Podía tener esto, Kiryu seguro lo dejaría pasar como una de sus locuras.

Kuro lo envolvió en sus brazos como reflejo, recordando cuando hacían lo mismo de niños. Pero Itsuki ya no era el mismo Icchan que lloraba cuando pateaban sus muñecas. Había pasado por tanto, y pensar en que el podría haber evitado mucho de eso hizo que lo abrace más fuerte, como si pudiera protegerlo ahora.

Los brazos de Ryuu-kun alrededor suyo hicieron que Shu dejara de temblar, al menos por un momento. Mirando hacia arriba podía ver su cara iluminada en la poca luz de luna que entraba por la ventana, y al ver sus labios pensó en como se sentiría besarlos. Pero era un lujo que no podía darse, no podía hacerle eso a Kiryu. Si le preguntaran a Icchan que quería hacer cuando sea grande, contestaría feliz ‘Quiero casarme con Ryuu-kun!’. Pero Kiryu ya no era el Ryuu-kun que se ponía entre él y los matones.

Al notar que Shu estaba empezando a temblar de vuelta, Kuro se apuro a distraerlo. "Ese chico, Kagehira, estaba muerto de miedo de que te hayan secuestrado." Le contó con una risa. "Yo le dije que si era cierto, te iban a devolver a las dos horas. O se tendrían que meter conmigo."  
El pelirosa no pudo contener la risita que soltó.

"Conseguiste uno bueno, Itsuki…" Kiryu dijo pensativo. "Aunque yo también. No sé que haría sin Tetsu. El otro día-“ Shu lo interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

"No. Hables de el ahora." No le hacía falta recordar que ya no era la razón por la que Kuro sonreía.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo en ese momento la luz volvió a iluminar la habitación. En ese momento Shu se dio cuenta que había estado apoyado sobre el pecho desnudo de su amigo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Kiryu suspiro aliviado. Considero sus opciones, y decidió que era mejor que se quedaran en la escuela. La tormenta no sonaba como que fuera a parar. Miro alrededor del salón y encontró tres almohadones bordados sobre la mesa. Uno decía ‘Natsume’, otro ‘Sora’ y el tercero estaba sin terminar, como si hubiera sido abandonado. Podía leer ‘Ei’.  
Los agarro, haciendo una nota mental de pedirle perdón a Aoba más tarde. "Acomodate, vamos a dormir acá."

"En la escuela?" Shu le pregunto horrorizado. "Si nos descubren…"

"Sakuma duerme acá todos los días." Kuro se encogió de hombros. "Y además, no somos los únicos… Cuando entre vi al líder de Trickstar y a uno de los pibes de fine en un aula."

"Te pediría detalles, pero francamente no quiero saber." Dijo el pelirosa, mirando para otro lado. Agarro uno de los almohadones que el otro le ofreció, y se acomodo lo mejor que  
pudo.

No duro mucho tiempo así, ya que lo primero que hizo Kiryu al acostarse fue abrazarlo. Si había algún dios, le agradecía poder controlarse en este momento.

"Buenas noches, Icchan." Le dijo Ryuu-kun antes de darle un beso en la frente y quedarse dormido. Shu le envidiaba mucho poder dormir tan fácil. Aunque sentir su respiración le estaba dando sueño.

"G-Gracias, Ryuu-kun…" Le dijo Icchan, pensando que quería quedarse despierto un rato más, solo para apreciar el momento.

**Author's Note:**

> hola :3c solo quiero decir que esta ship necesita más amor (despues le voy a cambiar el titulo OTL)
> 
> espero que les guste~


End file.
